ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars! (Video Game)
' The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars! '''is a multiplayer-only video game inspired by the hit series by Daimaō. This game is heavily inspired the Call of Duty series. Features *Fully playable multiplayer. Up to 30 people can play at one time! *Unlimited replay value. *Includes 6 factions to play as! *Several dozen guns to choose from! *Tons of different options to make your loadout different from anyone elses! *Over 30 maps to play on! *Option to play in third person! Factions *'Delta Force-'The main squad in the original story and primary force in the game. Appears on 12 maps. *'Rangers'''-One of the main forces in the original story and secondary force in the game. Appears on 10 maps. *'Green Berets-'''One of the main forces in the original story and secondary force in the game. Appears on 8 maps. *'New Federation-'The main antagonistic squad in the story and the game. Appears on 18 maps. *'I.T.A.-'Short for the International Terrorist Association, is a faction hired by the New Federation to terrorize cities and such. They appear only on maps that take place in the Eastern side of wikia. Appears on 6 maps. *'Chaos und Zerstörung'''-A faction who's sole purpose is to crush the New Federation and any remaining faction loyal to the original Wikia Army. Note, the name means "Mayhem and Destrustion" in German. Appears on 6 maps. Perks and Killstreaks Perks Perks are basically "Player enhancements." They can make you run forever to resupplying on dead enemies. After meeting certain requirements, you unlock "Super," which enhances you to greater levels Tier 1 *'Caffinated'-Run twice as fast. Super allows you climb things faster. To obtain Super, run 25 miles. Use in conjuction with Olympics to get both perks Super. *'Vulturing'-Resupply on dead foes. Super gives you more mags. To obtain Super, resupply 250 times. *'Poltergeist-'''Remain hidden from a radar enhancers, thermal, and no red crosshairs when targeted. Super allows to disable the effects of a counter radar enhancers and EMPs, for you only. To obtain Super, get 30 kills while an enemy Radar Enhancer is up. *'Quiet Please!-'Allows you to move silently. Super allows you to make no noise '''at all'. To obtain Super, get 50 close range kills. Use in conjuction with Jammer to get both perks Super. *'One Man Machine-'''Allows you to switch classes without dying, but you lose your secondary weapon. Super allows you to keep your secondary. To obtain Super, get 20 kills shortly after switching classes. Tier 2 *'Kamehameha-'Bullets have a deeper impact on walls. Super allows bullets to deal more damage. To obtain Super, get 35 wall penetration kills. *'Steady Aim-'Makes aiming from the hip easier. Super allows you to switch weapons faster after sprinting. To obtain Super, get 120 hipfire kills. *'Instantaneous Reload-'Makes reloading a lot faster. Super allows you to swap weapons faster. To obtain Super, get 250 kills. *'It's Like Dynamite!-'Explosives deal more damage. Super makes aircraft deal more damage. To obtain Super, get 50 explosive kills. *'Sniperer-'Holds breath for longer. Super allows you to aim down the sights faster. To obtain Super, get 25 kills while holding down breath. Tier 3 *'Jammer'''-Radar goes off if you're nearby. If you have Super and you're nearby, the team cannot use killstreaks. To obtain Super, get 50 kills within the radius of yourself. Use in conjuction with Quiet Please! to get both perks Super. *'Creeping'-Move faster while you aim down the sights. Super severly delays trip mines. To obtain Super, get 250 kills with the sights aimed down. *'Hacker-'''Portable Radar cannot detect you, but you can see the radars... Super allows you to see every other enemy equiment and hack into it, unless its a trip mine. To obtain Super, get 20 kills within an enemy's Portable Radar's radius. *'Last Chance-'Pull out a pistol before dying. Super allows team members to revive you. To obtain Super, get 10 paybacks while in Last Stand. *'Olympics-'Run for a longer distance. Super allows you to run forever. To obtain Super, run 25 miles. Use in conjuction with Caffeinated to get both perks Super. Killstreaks Killstreaks are rewards for getting enough kills. They can be used to benefit the team, or punish the opposing... Up to 3 killstreaks can be selected. The Tactical Nuke is a bonus Killstreak and cannot be chosen. 3 kills *'Radar Enhancers-'Puts enemies on the radar. *'Remote Control Car'''-Drive a toy car with a C4 strapped to it. 4 Kills *'Crate-'''Drops a crate that has a random kill streak. *'Counter Radar Enhancers-'Disables the enemy radar. *'Vests-'Obtain vests that allow you to take up to 2 more bullets. (1 Sniper bullet) 5 Kills *'Airstrike-'Call in 3 jets that drop bombs *'Sentry Gun'''-Call in a machine gun that shoots people. *'Motion Bomb'-Contains 4 bombs, it shoots one when a player goes by. *'Booby Trapped Crate-'''Name says it all, drops a booby trapped crate. 6 kills *'Missile'''-Fires a missile from the sky. *'Morters-'''Select 3 locations for mortars. *'SAM Turret-'An anti-aircraft missile launcher. Useless against helicopters, but greatly effective against Radar Enhancers. 7 kills *'Helicopter-'Calls in a Helicopter *'Rockets-'Fire 2 controllable rockets. *'Harrier-'Two jets that have similar effects as the Airstrike, but instead of a third jet, a harrier jet flies in and hovers the map with a machine gun. 8 kills *'Emergency Airdrop-'Drops 4 crates. *'Advanced Radar Enhancers-'Shows '''both' the enemy and the position they are headed. *'Little Bird-'''Call in a helicopter that follows you. 9 kills *'Pave Low'''-Basically a Super Helicopter *'Stealth Bomber-' Call in a bomber that drops two massive rows of bombs. *'Reaper-'''Shoots up to 10 controllable missiles! 10 kills *'Chopper Gunner'''-Calls in a controllable helicopter. *'Strafe Run'-Calls in 5 helicopters that strafe the map. *'Attack Drone-'''Control a drone armed with an LMG. *'Support Drone-'Control a drone that marks enemies on the minimap. 11 kills *'AC-130-'Has 3 different guns, and cannot be destroyed. It is controllable *'Dogs-'Call in unkillable dogs that kill players. *'Remote Sentry'''-Control a Sentry gun. 15 kills *'EMP'-Calls in an Electromagnetic Pulse that destroys all killstreaks (Except Dogs for obvious reasons) and equipment. Radar also disappears for 1 minute 17 kills *'Juggernaut Armour-'''Obtain incredibly strong armour and an over powered gun! 18 kills *'V-22''' Osprey-'Pilot an Osprey as it drops 3 Crates for you and your team. Equipped with a gun that has a severe splash damage. If you see one, take shelter! 25 kills *'TACTICAL NUKE!!! Deathstreaks Deathstreaks simply help you when you get a certain amount of deaths. 3 deaths *'Juiced'-Run faster for 10 seconds. *'Juggernautics'-More health for 10 seconds. 4 deaths *'Martyrdom'-Drop a live grenade. *'Final Stand'-Anything that could kill the player, except headshots and knifed kills, will put the player in a stance similar to Last Stand. Instead of a pistol, the player uses their gun. 5 deaths *'Revenge'-See the location of the enemy who killed you on your radar. 6 deaths *'Suicide Bomber'-Detonate a C4 before dying... Equipment Lethal *'Fragmentation Grenade-'''A grenade that can be cooked and rolls down slopes. *'Sticky Grenade'''-A grenade that cannot explode in hand and sticks to surfaces! (Or enemies) *'Knife'-Throw a knife. *'C4'-Throw two C4s that can be remotely detonated. *'Mine-'''Place a movement triggered bomb. *'Face Mask'''-Prevents Tactical equipment from effecting you. Tactical *'Flashbangs-'''Two grenades that simply induce a bright flash to whoever is unfortunate to be near it. *'Stun Grenades-'Simply stuns the enemies. *'Smoke Grenades-'Causes a smoke that is unforeseeable through unless you use a Thermal Scope. *'Gas Grenades-'Throw a grenades that emits killer gas. *'Tactical Insertion-'Allows you to spawn wherever you placed one! *'Portable Radar-'Throw a radar that shows enemies in a short radius. *'Trophy System-'Destroys two incoming grenades or missiles. *'EMP Grenade-'Temporarily disable electronics, land and low-flying killstreaks, and the radar. Game Modes Note: Unless says other wise, the amount of people in one lobby (Game session) is 18, with 9 people on each team. Note: Every game mode, excluding Mercenary, Team Tactical, and All-Out War come in a Hardcore variant, which basically the same game mode, but no HUD, friendly fire and minimal health. *'Team Deathmatch-'Use teamwork to kill the opposing team. *'Deathmatch'''-Flat out Free For All. Kill everyone. *'Capture the Flag'-Grab the enemy flag and take it back to base. *'Infection'-One person becomes "infected" and goes around "infecting" others. *'Elimination'-No gun. Just one knife. One life. Thirty players. One special map. *'Killstreak Attack!-'''Random killstreaks attack 30 players on a special map. *'Search and Destroy'''-One side plants a bomb. The other protects the bomb site. No respawning. *'Kill Confirmed'-Team Deathmatch with a twist. Collect tags for the win. *'Base Quest'-Hold the bases down for more points *'Demolition'-Search and Destroy with respawning. *'Headquarters'-Hold a point down. *'Neutrality'-Capture the bomb in the middle and plant it at the enemy base. *'Drop Zone'-Hold the DZ for Crates. *'Shark Attack'-Similar to infection, one person become super fast and he/she must go around attacking other players. *'Mercenary Team Deathmatch'-TDM and Kill Confirmed with no parties. *'Mercenary Objectives'-Objective based modes with no parties. *'Mercenary Bomb Sites'-Bomb based modes with no parties. *'Team Tactical'-Small 4v4 matches with all team-based game modes. *'All-Out War'-Huge 15v15 matches with all team-based game modes. *'Sticks and Stones'-Knife and Crossbow. *'One in the Chamber'-One bullet. Three lifes. Survive... *'Quickscopes'-You have a sniper, and you can only aim down the sights for no longer than 2 seconds. Category:Game created by Daimaō Category:Video Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars